The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a storage medium, and a method.
Recently, communication tools to supplement a sentence by adding images (still image/moving image) such as a pictorial symbol, a sticker, or an animation to a text have been spread in a two-way communication using the Internet.
An example of such communication tools includes an animation character (avatar) which substitutes for a role of a user as a copy or a personification of the user in a cyberspace. Since the avatar has a multi-layer structure and has a large data capacity, it is difficult for an avatar that is set in a service provided on a specific web page to be used in another service. On this issue, JP 2008-508634T proposes a system to provide a personal icon in any space in a network by using the personal icon having a single-layer structure.